Magic Is Real
by Key4427
Summary: Funny one-shot about a magic book. R&R (This has nothing to do with my other story The Arrival Of Cupid)


**_EDIT 1: First, this one-shot is based in the same universe as my other work, 'The Arrival of Cupid', yet it has nothing to do with that fiction work._**

**_Second, if you wanna know what are those spells, use Google Traducer. :D_**

* * *

><p>One simple day, on a simple city, a simple girl walked down the street. This simple girl is called by her friends Christine Simmons, or also called Henry's Cupid. This one Saturday, she walked down the street that lead to her house, humming a song with her earphones on.<p>

"_World, hold on. Instead of messing with our future, open up inside. World, hold on..._" She sang. But then, the reflection of the sun hit her face from an unknown source. Chris covered her eyes and moved aside, looking that the source from her temporal blindness was from a book with a golden-like cover hidden in an alley. She walked to the book and picked it up. An unknown language was written on the cover, Chris guessing it was Arabic. She opened the book and a necklace fell from it. Chris picked it up and looked around her. No one in sight. She shrugged and put on the necklace. Suddenly, the words on the book made sense. It was amazing, and Chris kept on reading.

"Whose hands find this book and wear the Kureiji collar, shall have the magical power inside this book." Chris whispered. "Cool. A magic book." She said and walked to a friend's house.

* * *

><p>"Yui! Yui! Yui!" Chris screamed while hitting the door. "Open up!" The door soon opened, revealing an angry Yui.<p>

"What!?" Yui yelled, but her point of view was filled of the golden book. "What is that?" She asked.

"Yui! Who is there?" Kyoko yelled from inside the house.

"What is Kyoko doing here?" Chris asked.

"She came for a sleepover." Yui said and moved aside, letting Chris into the house. "What is that book?"

"It's a magic book i found on the street." Chris said and walked towards the middle of the apartment. "Sup, Kyokon."

"Magical?" Kyoko asked, with her eyes shining.

"Yep." Chris said and sat down besides her blonde friend, opening the book. She took the necklace and made Kyoko and her inside it, so the two could read it.

"Ok..." Yui said looking at the two. "Is it magical? Really? Magic doesn't exist."

"Magic is science we don't understand yet." Chris said and looked at Yui, she skeptical. Chris looked through the book for a spell or anything. "Ohh... ゆいの猫耳を与える."

Suddenly, over Yui's head, a pair of cat ears appeared. Yui felt something on her head and tapped it.

"WHAT?! You gave me cat ears!?" Yui yelled. Her friends laughed.

"Oh, lemme try that." Kyoko said and took the book. "This one looks good. ラムレーズンアイスクリームになりました!" And then, with a pop, a little bowl of Rum Raisin Ice cream appeared. "Yay!" She cheered and ate it.

"Take this ears from me!" Yui yelled.

"あなたは今私のペットである." Chris said and a red collar appeared on Yui's neck.

"Hey!" Yui yelled and tried to take it off.

"Yui, sit." Chris said and Yui, unconsciously, sat down like a dog. Chris laughed, "It worked!"

"Should we call the rest and meet in the Club's HQ?" Kyoko said taking the necklace off.

"Ok." Chris said and stood up. "Yui, follow us." Yui stood and followed the girls against her will.

* * *

><p>"Magic book, you say?" Chinatsu said, sitting down on a pillow in the club's tea room.<p>

"Yeah." Chris said. "That's why Yui has cat ears and no clothes." As she said, Yui had no clothes other than her underwear. Don't ask why.

"And it's why I have this." Kyoko said with a pink staff with a little bowl of Rum Raisin ice cream on the top. That staff granted infinite Rum Raisin for Kyoko.

"Cool." Akari said. "What can we do?" Chris looked through the pages for something fun. When she found something, she shared with Akari the collar and signaled a paragraph. "制御物質." And then, a pair of white gloves appeared on Akari's hands. "Ohh." She said and, thanks to the gloves, she grabbed a cubic inch of air and turned it into gold. "Cool!"

"M-master." Yui said, sitting over there, making Chris turn around. "Can I have my clothes back?"

"Mmm... Only the pants." Chris said.

"Can I give it a try?" Chinatsu asked. Chris took the necklace and shared it with Chinatsu. Chinatsu looked in the book for anything. "Okay... シースルービジョン." Then, her eyes turned from blue to gray. "Oh, wow... I can see behind the walls." She said and turned to Chris. "WAH!" She yelled and covered her eyes. Chris blushed and covered herself, even though that she was wearing clothes. (But not underwear)

"Pervert!" She yelled.

"Hey, girls!" Akari said. "Check this out!" She said and walked to a wall, then pushed it and the wall moved backwards, making the tea room even twice as large.

"More space!" Kyoko said. "More fun!"

* * *

><p>After a while, someone decided to call the student council president to join the fun of the girls. Ayano walked to the little tea house and knocked on the door.<p>

"Why would Toshino Kyoko have called me for?" Ayano asked herself. "Maybe she is going to confess..." She thought and blushed. Suddenly, Yui opened the door, now wearing a yukata.

"Hello, Funami-san." Ayano said. "Why you are in a yukata? And why do you have a collar?"

"Don't ask." Yui said and scratched one of her cat ears. "Come in." Yui stepped aside and let Ayano walk in. When she opened the door to the tea room, she was greeted by a very bizarre scene.

The room wasn't a room exactly. It was a whole freaking city. There was no people whatsoever, just tall buildings that reached the sky. Ayano was left dumbfound, mouth and eyes wide open.

"Long short story, Chris found a magic book." Yui said. She stepped into the city and clapped twice. Suddenly, a yellow taxi cab drove and stopped in front of Yui. "Coming?" Yui asked. Ayano shock her head twice and walked slowly to the cab.

The taxi driver, who was a robot, drove to a main building, the tallest of them all, and into a vehicle elevator that took them both to the top floor, which was passing the atmosphere. When the elevator stopped in the 442768th floor, the two girls walked down the elevator and stepped into the actual tea room, where the other girls were siting down drinking tea.

"Welcome, Ayano." Chris said.

"What... Am I dreaming...?" Ayano managed to say.

"Nope." Akari said, playing chess with a clone of herself which had blue hair.

"Do you like the city?" Chinatsu asked, who was drinking her tea in the ceiling, literally sitting in there.

"How the hell you managed to fit an entire city in the tea room!?" Ayano yelled.

"Magic." Yui said.

"Magic is not real!" Ayano yelled.

"It is thanks to this." Chris said and took the book and necklace. Ayano walked to those two and took them.

"How does it works?" Ayano asked.

"Put the necklace on and look for a spell." Chris said. Ayano did as she was told.

"Umm... お茶、お願い." And a cup of tea appeared out of the nowhere. Ayano took the tea hesitatingly and drank. "_Mint tea?_" She thought and placed the cup in mid air. "This is impossible..."

"You just did it." Akari said. Ayano shock her head and looked for another spell. "I'm going to end this..."

"Wait, what?" Chris said. "No! It took us five hours to make this whole thing!"

"Humans are not ready for this!" Ayano said and ran to the elevator, pushing the Ground Floor button. As the elevator went down at sound speed, Ayano looked for the spell. She finally found it.

"今これを終わら." She said. The elevator stopped at the ground floor. Ayano looked around her. And then, in the blink of an eye, she appeared in the tea room with everything abnormal gone.

"Hey! I was going to win!" Akari said.

"Nooo." Chris cried. "My city!"

"WAH!" Yui yelled and covered hersel, again in her underwear. "Where are my clothes!?"

*Thump*

"Auch!" Chinatsu cried because of her fall to the floor.

"This book is forbidden to you all." Ayano said and opened the book. "離れて行く." She said and the book and the necklace disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Chris asked.

"Anywhere else but here." Ayano said.

"Seriously, where are my damn clothes?" Yui said and looked inside the closet.

Little did the girls knew, the book and necklace went back where they were found. Back to that alley, waiting to be found again.


End file.
